


Princessponies Mass Old-Fic Collection

by Princessponies



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Different fandoms in different chapters, For the most part not a crossover, Multi, i think i got all the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessponies/pseuds/Princessponies
Summary: Because i don't have the heart to fully delete my old fics and original versions of fics i'm re-writing, I'm putting them all in a mass collection. Chapters are different stories (Fandom + Fic Title shown), original date and summary for that fic included in author's notes.





	1. A Mad Man With B100 B100d (Homestuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap 1: "Nepeta Leijon goes hunting one day and stumbles across a FLARPer in the middle of a game. She introduces Nepeta to her small group of friends, and morailligance forms between two unlikely friends." // Chap 2: "Vriska Serket is annoyed by her neighbor and sends Nepeta to bug him."  
> 4 Jul 2014  
> I can't believe i made the title a Doctor Who reference. That was just in poor taste.

### Chapter 1: Lion Hearts and Dragon Scales

 

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and today, you had decided to go out hunting with your lusus, Pounce. It was a a nice, dark night, with a few clouds and stars dotting the sky. As you stalked through the woods, your way lit by the moons, you noticed Pounce is listening to something. Pausing beside her, you thought you heard something as well, but as it wasn't prey you decided to ignore it for the time being, unless it became a threat. Pounce took the lead as your surroundings seemed to take on more colorful shades: more blue and pink rather than red and green. You had been this way a few times on your trips to look for the Fountain of Cute, so you knew your way around already. The noise from before also sounded closer, so you quickly signaled Pounce to stay put with a soft pap on her shoulder.

"Aha! Is that the worst you've got, Charge?"

Charge? Who was Charge? It sounded like whoever had been talking was fighting something, or someone. This peaked your curiosity, so you decided to get a little closer. You hurried closer to the voice, Pounce following close behind. When you peeked out from behind a tree, you saw the source of the noise. A teal-blooded girl , about your age, was fighting off some creatures with two blades, and she appeared to have been playing a game, judging by the bars floating above her head. You have a feeling it was that FLARP game you had heard about, seeing as it was pretty popular.

The teal-blood seemed to be struggling a bit with her enemies now, being attacked from several sides. "Should we help?" You had whispered to your lusus. She looked up at you in response, and you decided to go out when the time is right. You didn't have to wait long. A majority of the creatures had their backs to you, and were mainly focused on the other girl. You had slowly stalked out from your hiding spot, staying close to the ground. Once you get close enough, you had extended your claws and jumped into the action. You had finished off two of the more annoying creatures, while the teal blood made short work of another two. Soon, between the two of you, you had finished off the last of them.

"Thanks," the teal-blood had said, panting. "Name's Terezi, by the way."

"I'm Nepeta." You responded, wiping some sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand.

"So what brings you out to this neck of the woods?"

"I was hunting with my lusus, heard you, thought you could use some help."

"Ah." You both sat in silence for a moment, catching your breath. "So," Terezi started, breaking the silence. "You got a Trollian?"

 

 

### Chapter 2: High B100ds

 

Terezi had introduced you to some of her friends, including some of the ones she had been FLARPing with. You and AT, or Tavros, as you had learned, often had fairly long rps together, which was nice, since you hadn't gotten to rp much in the past. Aradia, who had apparently been on Team Charge with Tavros (which explained a bit about what you had heard) had also introduced you to one of her friends. It was nice having more people to talk to. It often got lonely or boring, alone in your hive. Speaking of your friends, you wonder if any of them are trying to talk to you.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]  
AG: Heeeeeeeey AC  
AG: You there?  
AC: *ac pounced up from behind ag in a furendly pounce-gr33t!*  
AG: *AG smiles, but uh oh! It seems AC has gotten herself stuck in a few of AG's webs!*  
AC: *ac luckily gets out of the web befur anyone gets hurt*  
AG: Uuuuuuuugh, hold on, my neighbor is bugging me.  
AC: your neighbor?  
AG: centaursTesticle  
AG: He's bugging me about his lame robots  
AC: why did he choose that name?  
AG: He's weird like that  
AG: I'll talk to you soon  
arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]  
AC: *ac hid behind a wall as she stalked her purrey*  
CT: If I may ask, who are you?  
AC: *ac responds to the question by telling ct that she is furiends with ag*  
CT: That e%plains quite a bit.  
AC: ://  
CT: What  
AC: sorry, i just can't read your quirk  
CT: Oh, I apologize  
CT: Explains  
AC: thanks  
CT: Now if you're done with whatever f001ishness that was, I must go.  
AC: it wasn't foolishness, it was roleplay >:((  
CT: It was f001ishness  
AC: no it wasn't  
CT: Yes it was  
AC: no  
CT: Yes  
AC: no  
CT: Yes  
AC: no  
CT: I must get back to my robots now  
AC: ...  
CT: What is it now?  
AC: are you angry at someone?  
CT: What makes you think that?  
AC: i don't know, you just s33m kinda angry  
CT : Well I am a bit angry but I do not have time for a discussion about it.  
AC: wanna talk about it?  
CT: I just said I didn't have the time  
AC: i do though  
CT: Don't you have something you could be doing instead?  
AC: not really  
CT: So you would rather discuss a stranger's anger than do something else?  
AC: purrety much

You then proceeded to have a very long and drawn-out feelings jam and even learn a bit about each other, such as names and interests.

AC: f33ling better now? :33  
CT: I believe so  
CT: I should really get back to my robots now  
AC: ok!  
CT: Goodbye, Nepeta  
AC: bye equius!  
arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]  
CT: <>  
centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

You've decided to add your friends to your shipping wall, which used to only have ships of Pounce, some various animals you see sometimes outside of your hive, and a couple of rocks because you were extremely bored one afternoon.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]  
CT: You asked for me to message you?  
AC: *ac stalked up to ct and gave him a big pouncegr33t!* :33  
CT: What was it you wished to discuss?  
AC: oh yeah!  
AC: so you know how some trolls have a weird text thingy in front of all their messages?  
CT: Like a prefi%?  
AC: ya! a pawfix! :33  
AC: I was thinking maybe we could come up with ones  
CT: We could.  
AC: maybe they could make a when we put them togethfur :??  
CT: I think that can be done  
AC: what if you had a little bow, since you like archery? :33  
CT: D--> Such as this?  
AC: yeah!  
CT: D--> And what will you have?  
AC: hmm  
AC: :33  
CT: D-->Seems fitting for you  
AC: :33 What?  
AC: :33  
CT: D--> Are you sure?  
AC: :33  
Well now we have prefi%es that would STRONGly imply that we are morails  
CT: D-> So yes  
AC: :33  
I must get back to my robots  
CT: D-> I believe one may have turned on somehow  
AC: :33  
Goodbye, Nepeta  
AC: :33  
CT: D->  
CT ceased pestering AC

You would have to add that to your shipping wall. You glanced over at Pounce, wondering if maybe the two of you could go hunting. She seemed to have other plans though, as she was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's missing dialogue towards the end due to Ao3's mechanics erasing everything between pairs of < >, registering it as an HTML command. That is also likely why it never got farther than this point.


	2. Equius No (Homestuck/Animorphs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nepeta and Equius explore the dream bubbles and stumble across an alien race, which Equius quickly falls in love with."  
> 6 Jul 2014

It was dawn on the strangely colored and peaceful Andalite Home World, with the blue, deer-like race galloping across the fields and grazing through their hooves, as Andalites do, since they don't have mouths. 

"Equius, where are you going!?" Nepeta called, hurrying after her morail.

"I apologize. I thought I had seen a hoof-beast."

They crossed over the hill that separated them from the Andalites.

"Equius, those aren't hoof-beasts."

"No, they aren't. They are better." 

One of the Andalites trotted up to them, giving them that strange smile with their eyes. She was a more of a purple shade compared to some of the others.

<Hello there, Strangers!> she began, communicating through thought-speech. 

<Welcome to our Planet! Now, would it be alright of me to ask your names and species?>

"I'm Nepeta, and he's Equius. We're Trolls." She said. Meanwhile, Equius was blushing and sweating a bit, and you could almost see hearts in his eyes. 

<I don't believe I've ever heard of Trolls before. Would you be so kind to tell me a bit about your kind?>

Nepeta proceeded to tell her about the hemospectrum, their technology, and about how many galaxies and planets the Empress had conquered. The Andalite responded by boasting about her own species' technology, and by the time she was finished, Equius was on the verge of drooling and/or fainting.

"It was very nice talking to you, but I'm afraid Equius and I have to go before he passes out."

"W-wait, Nepeta, I believe we can stay a little longer."

"No we can't, we have to help Vriska with her purrate stuff, remember?"

<It was a pleasure to speak with you two as well! I hope we meet again soon!>

Nepeta began dragging Equius off.

"Goodbye!"

"Nepeta, please,"


	3. Various PJO Short Stories | Chapter 1 (PJO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Futher Proof That Percy Jackson Is A Horse   
> 2015-04-24

Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, had refused to leave the stables since he had woken up that morning.

 

Annabeth was exhausted. Percy sat in the middle of the stables, arms and legs crossed, frowning at the air while all of the pegasi and horses stood behind him.

"Percy, come on. There's nothing there." She groaned, possibly for the hundredth time that day. She wouldn't have been surprised if that was true.

"Yes there is! Can't you see him?" She honestly couldn't see anything, but Butch was counting on her to get him out of the stables so the other campers could train with the horses. And yet, Percy refused to budge.

"Seaweed Brain, I will drag you out of these stables if you don't come out. There's nothing there!"

"Yes there is! And the horses say they won't train anyways, until he's gone."

"Who?!" She demanded.

"The-, That guy!" He urgently pointed at the air in front of him. Annabeth walked around the area where he was indicating, still seeing nothing.

"I still don't see anything, or anyone." She crossed her arms, staring down at him. He crossed his arms again.

"Well he's there. Ask someone else, I swear!" He frowned at her, then looked back at the spot in the air and frowned more. Annabeth sighed and walked out of the stables, thinking of someone who she could get.

 

Frank was "training" in the arena, or rather, he has turned himself into a giant dog and was playing catch with Mrs. O'Leary using old shields.

"Frank!" Annabeth called. He turned to look at her and narrowly avoided a shield to the head. "Listen, Percy is in the stables and refuses to come out because he thinks something's in there. Can you help out?"

He turned back into a human and tossed the shield to Mrs. O'Leary again.

"Sure. What do I need to do?"

"I need you to turn into a horse and tell him there's nothing there." He gave her a questioning look, but followed her back to the stables.

"Hi Frank." Percy greeted, still keeping his gaze locked on the mystery invisible person. Frank glanced at Annabeth, who gave him a little nod of encouragement in return.

"Hi Percy. Annabeth told me you think there's something scaring the horses?"

"Yeah, you can't see him too?" Percy glanced over at him.

"Right now, no, but I'll turn into a horse just to make sure."

Percy looked back to the air as Frank turned into a horse. Almost immediately, he reared and turned back into a human, falling onto his butt.

"Yup. There's something there." He scooted beside Percy and stared at the air.

"Not you too!" Annabeth groaned.

"Sorry, Annabeth, Percy's right." Frank shrugged.

She frowned at the two boys and marched out of the stables, heading towards Cabin 13.

 

She knocked once before opening the door. Inside, the two children of Hades had been reading while some old song played softly. Annabeth guessed it was swing. Now she had their attention.

"Hazel, our boyfriends are being obnoxious and i need your help." She said. Nico raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and instead turned to Hazel.

"Alright, what's going on?" Hazel asked, putting down her book and standing up.

"Percy and Frank think there's something scaring the horses in the stables, but there's nothing there." She explained. Nico slowly put down his book.

"Lead the way." Hazel shrugged. Annabeth led her back to the stables, where Percy and Frank still sat, staring at the air.

"See? There's nothing there." Annabeth said,

"Yes there is!" Percy frowned.

"I'll be honest, I can't see anything." Hazel put her hands on her hips, looking around for the mystery figure.

 

" _Taraxippus_." Annabeth jumped as Nico spoke, walking into the barn and circling the spot where Percy and Frank were staring.

"What?" It wasn't often that she didn't know what something was, and when she didn't, she hated it.

"Horse Disturber. Basically, a ghost that disturbs horses." He waved his hand through the air, and a pale-green mist appeared, though quickly faded. "There, gone."

Percy stood, turning to the horses and whispered a few things before turning back to Annabeth.  
"Yup, we're all good."

"That was it? It was just a ghost?"

"Yeah." Nico shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and walking back towards his cabin. "I guess I'm done here. See ya."


	4. Various PJO Short Stories | Chapter 2 (PJO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kinda-sad Leo drabble. Feel free to come up with whatever situation they were in at the time, i really didn't have anything specific in mind when writing it."  
> "Sorry it's short i wrote it at like 1am"
> 
> 15 May 2015
> 
> That angsty shit

Leo felt something cold pierce his skin. He froze, though the pain was distant. He fell to the ground, thrown off-balance by the new weight. His eyes focused on the feet in front of him. Another demigod. He looked up at their face, he saw panic in their eyes. He felt fine, the distant pain was okay. It brought his mind away from his troubles. It brought him back to now. He still couldn't focus. He locked eyes with the other demigod and grinned his maniac grin, the smirk of a prankster, the look he got when he got a terrible idea. He tried to speak, but instead of words he tasted a foreign liquid. He smelled copper, but, distantly, he knew that it was not metal. Breathing gradually became harder. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. Again he tried to speak, but only a bit of the copper-like liquid came from his mouth. His eyes refused to focus. The world slowed and blurred around him. There was a sharp pinging in his ears, and it felt as if his head was stuffed with cotton. He felt a strange desire to scream, but couldn't. In the distance, someone shouted something that sounded vaguely like his name. What was his name again? Someone came into focus in front of him, taking the place of the other demigod. In his mind she shifted from his aunt, to his mother, and finally blurred into Hazel. Hazel yelled something again. Leo could see her clearly compared to the rest of the world, but his mind wasn't working. He was still grinning. Tears came faster and he could feel something warm dripping from his nose and mouth. Copper. The word banged around in his head until it became meaningless nonsense. Another person merged into focus behind Hazel, dragging a misty figure behind them. Nico paused beside his sister, eyes wide. Leo's lungs burned, trying to gather air but only finding the copper. It dripped from his mouth. Hazel, Nico, and the blurry figure behind them were taking to him. They sounded distant and fuzzy, their voices blocked out by the sound of static from an unknown source. He felt grass against his arm, and was dimly aware of the fact that he was now lying on the ground. He coughed. He threw up. Blood. He felt it pool around his cheek, mingling with his tears. He faintly recalled the battle with Gaea. Exploding, along with Octavian and the goddess. He blinked. His lungs screamed. He blinked. Hazel screamed. He blinked.  
He smiled.  
"Thank you."


	5. Sugar We're Going Down, Literally, We're Crashing. (PJO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leo Valdez has had his fair share of adventures, but he never thought he'd be stuck traveling to Camp Half-Blood with, basically, a goddess and dragon in tow. Now Leo must grow out of the person he used to be- you know, without dying before he gets the chance."  
> "sOMEONE'S GOTTA FIX THIS TRAINWRECK, i will not stand for Leo being characterized like he was in BoO. Inspired to finally write this idea i've had for forever by this post: http://actually-nico.tumblr.com/post/113467353772/how-to-get-notes-in-this-fandom"  
> "Stuff happened blah blah and now Leo's back home!!! yay i can finally end this train wreck this did not go well. IMPORTANT NOTE: there was a time skip. I lost muse so yeah, stuff happened that i didn't write and other stuff like that."  
> "alright but imagine how much worse it would have been if Leo actually stayed dead, and Festus helped rescue Calypso and they end up in Valhalla in the new Norse series tbh i would cry"
> 
> Chap 1: 2015-03-13  
> Chap 2: 2015-07-11

### Chapter 1: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a dragon!

 

"You IDIOT! We're going to DIE! Fix this!"

Leo didn't need to be reminded. He and his somewhat-ex-girlfriend were plummeting towards an unknown destination on a broken dragon not long after coming back from the dead and getting off a magical love island. He had promised to get Calypso off her island and bring her to Camp Half-Blood. During that whole incident, Festus, Leo's dragon, had only gotten more and more damaged. Now, Festus had decided to fall asleep in mid-flight and Calypso decided the best course of action was, of course, to slap Leo. It wasn't like she had slapped him enough, oh _no,_ She had only slapped him the minute they had gotten off the island and the weird love-magic had worn off, but also when Leo had said her hair looked nice while they were flying somewhere above what he thought might have been the Pacific ocean, and again when Festus has accidentally hit a seagull. At this point, Leo was fairly certain she was just doing it for fun.

"Stop screaming!" Calypso shouted in his ear again, giving him another firm backhand to the cheek. He hadn't even noticed he had been screaming, but he stopped when she slapped him again.

"Alright, first off, STOP SLAPPING ME! _You_ are the passenger here, and I _will_ turn this dragon around!"

"If we live through this! Now do something!"

Yeesh, she was pushy sometimes. He wondered how the love magic had made him see anything in her. Sure, she was pretty, but even when he had first landed on her island he hadn't felt any feelings towards her. It had only been after a few days of the island impacting his emotions that he even felt a bit attracted to her, and even then it had been _her_ who had kissed _him,_ not the other way around. Leo decided he officially hated love magic.

Calypso was yelling at him again, so he decided it was probably a good idea for him to start trying to do something before they ended up a splat somewhere in Arizona. He pulled a few tools out of his toolbelt and began prying at the panels on the back of Festus' head, trying to get one open to see if he could give his dragon a jump-start. After about a minute of trying, he succeeded in opening one of them. He glanced behind him to spot Calypso murmuring something, looking like she was about to be sick. The last time he had seen someone that shade of green, it had been Hazel puking off the side of the Argo II. As his hands fiddled with wires, he thought back to his friends. What were they doing now? Maybe they were having his funeral right now, or just mourning? Maybe they were eating dinner and getting along happily without him? "Oh yeah, Leo, who needs that guy? Such a seventh-wheel. We sure are glad he blew up!" Okay, maybe not, but he couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of his mind. He had abandoned his friends in a giant fireball to go save some random chick he met after falling to his almost-death once? That probably went on his "Worst Ideas Ever" list, along with testing out the ballistae on Camp Jupiter. Okay, that hadn't exactly been him, but he did kind of do it, a little bit.

At last, Festus roared to life again, spreading his wings and slowing their descent. Leo pumped his arm and Calypso let out a long sigh.

"We're still crashing, aren't we?" Calypso asked. Leo glanced over the side of Festus' head and gagged a bit as he caught sight of the ground rushing at them.

"Yup."

"Are we going to die?"

"Rough estimate? Very high probability." He had to force his voice not to shake. "Alright, on the count of three, get ready to jump and roll. Ready?"

"As i'll ever be..." Calypso didn't sound very confident, but Leo decided to ignore that. He glanced over the side of his dragon again.

"One- THREE! THREE! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Calypso launched herself off the side of Festus as they hit the ground. Leo only had time to scoot backwards, which didn't help much upon impact. He and Festus skidded for maybe a mile or two before groaning to a stop. Leo sat up, a sharp pain shooting up his right leg. He decided maybe to lie down again and definitely _not_ look at his leg. It was probably fine, right? He tried to focus on Calypso's hurried footsteps nearing him, and had a feeling that pained noise she made as she stopped was not a good thing.

"I don't think legs are supposed to face that way..." Calypso winced, which looked strange from Leo's angle. She knelt beside him, and he felt sharp pains again as she examined his injured limb.

"This is going to hurt a bit... okay, maybe a lot." Leo sat up a bit, using his forearms for support as he tried to focus on Calypso. She moved, and he heard something make a rather loud _crack,_ which he suspected was not good. He shot forward, clutching his thigh as he blinked tears out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" At least Calypso sounded like she wasn't going to slap him, that was good.

"Fine, fine. Just dandy." Leo gritted his teeth, trying to take deep breaths. He was fairly certain his leg was busted. That wasn't good.

 

_You deserved it._

Leo had no idea where the thought had come from, but he believed it. He had abandoned his friends just to save some random girl. How could he have been so selfish? He hadn't been thinking about how his friends would have been affected- they thought he was dead! They probably had a funeral and everything, and he had been out flying with a pretty chick who liked to slap him. How much had they suffered? Who else had suffered because of him? And here he was crying over maybe a broken leg? He probably didn't even deserve to have lived, let alone get out fine. So what if he had a broken leg? He'd be fine, it would heal.

Leo moved Calypso's hands off his broken leg and tried to stand, wincing when he put weight on it. He'd have to deal with it. He had caused others pain, so a punishment seemed in order. He had never really thought about it like that. Wasn't this a bad idea? Calypso could help him heal it a bit. What if it didn't heal right? He would- no, he would deserve that. He probably deserved whatever came next.

"Leo, let me make you a splint or something, you're too hurt to be-"

"I'm _fine._ " He hadn't meant for that to sound as harsh as it did. Calypso seemed a bit worried that he denied her help, but he tried to ignore the look she gave him. He limped back over to Festus, who was smoking a bit, and leaned on him for support as he surveyed the surrounding area. It was some kind of ghost town or something, and hills of sand glittered like gold as the sun set.

"So, are piles of metal normal land features around here?" Calypso stood beside him. Metal...? He looked over at the sand piles again, squinting. Was that... actual gold? Leo limped towards the piles, half-kneeling beside one. Celestial broze, silver, iron, steel, half-finished inventions and random wires and other odds and ends. What was it all doing here? He stood again, wincing and looking around. The piles of metal seemed to stretch forever, with bits of large robots and other things sticking out. Something felt off about all of it. Leo had been around a lot of metal before, but something about this metal specifically...-

"Calypso! Put that down, _now._ " Calypso turned at Leo's voice, dropping the small metal flower she had picked up. She looked at him questioningly for a moment, before deciding not to ask. She hurried back over to him and offered him an arm.

"Let's make a camp for the night. We can fix your dragon more tomorrow and start moving again." She suggested. Leo sighed, not bothering to argue. He sat against Festus, resting his head against the dragon's metal stomach, under the shade of one leg.

"Goodnight." He shut his eyes, listening to the humming of machinery inside Festus.

"...Goodnight, Leo."

 

### Chapter 2: Oh just skip to the good part

 

### Chapter Text

The feeling came when the bang did.

An echo of an explosion sounded from the woods, diverting Nico's attention from his thoughts. The feeling followed soon after. He had felt it before, when he had brought Hazel back from the Underworld. It was the feeling of something that was supposed to be dead. It should be gone, but it wasn't. The feeling had faded from Hazel months ago, so he knew it had come from where the forest. He looked over to his sister, who was sitting beside him. She must have felt it too, because she was already getting up.

 

The two of them hurried to the source of the feeling, ignoring complains from dryads as they passed. Honestly, Nico was surprised that he didn't see it coming. A bronze dragon hummed at the edge of a clearing, steaming. In the middle of the clearing was a scrawny figure half-covered in grease, dirt, and cuts and of course, this was the _exact_ kind of shit that lovable asshole would pull. Hazel had already rushed forward to hug the figure before Nico could process the situation. He was back _he was back_ that _complete asshole_ how _dare_ he pull that kind of shit he was _back_. Nico ran to the figure as well, wrapping his arms around their small figure and muttering curses in every language he knew, and Hazel soon joined in. How _dare_ you leave, how _dare_ you die, you complete _fuck_ we _missed_ you. Nico was fairly certain he asked Leo if he was alright at least three times in Italian, Greek, and English. Hazel was muttering angrily in some mix of Latin, English, and French while wiping her tears on Leo's shoulder. If he ever even _thought_ of doing that again she would skin him and personally pick out his punishment in the Underworld. Leo smiled and laughed, crying as well. When the tears had mostly dried and they were able to speak without cussing every other word, Hazel brought up the point that they should find and tell the other Seven (and of course Reyna as well). She ordered Leo to stay put while she and Nico went to get them.

 

They didn't mention what they were showing their friends, only that they would be happy about it. Nico had a feeling that they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw their friend alive again. They rushed forward, hugging him and sobbing. He gave a sheepish laugh and a sad smile. They asked him what had happened, and so he recalled what had happened while he had been traveling. His death, coming back to life, getting Calypso off her island, Festus crashing, Calypso abandoning him, his flight back. The others then filled him in on what had happened while he was gone. They stayed there until the dinner horn sounded, and the crew of the Argo II walked back into camp, whole again.


	6. Angel The Victorious: Trials of The Labyrinth (PJO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nico di Angelo is a very unlucky kid, and now he's writing down his misfortune so you can laugh at him (Or something like that).  
> The beloved PJO series, retold through the eyes of everyone's favorite probably-a-goth.  
> (Disclaimer: Due to the release of Trials of Apollo (And possibly in Demigods and Magicians or MCGA), as new information is revealed, the story line will be subject to change. However, past chapters will not be changed, so you can laugh at how wrong i was.)"
> 
> 22 Nov 2015

### Chapter 1: I Win the Amnesia Olympics

_O Muse, I sing of thee…_

Look, I didn’t want to be a king.

Honestly, there are a lot of things I didn’t want to be, and a lot of things I wish hadn’t happened to me. Sometimes I can’t help but feel responsible for all of it. You probably don’t know what I’m talking about. I guess I should start from the beginning.

I should probably preface this by saying; Percy set me up to this. Writing, I mean. He’s apparently been writing his “story “ and suggested that I do the same, though I doubt anyone would have any interest in what I have to say. After all, he was the hero, not me, but I guess I’ll tell it anyways. I’ll start from where I first remember.

 

I was standing on a riverbank. The water before me swirled, the color reminding me of milk. A girl stood to my left, seemingly as confused as I was. I had no idea how I had gotten there, where I was, who the girl was, or even who _I_ was. I gripped the girl’s hand for security, just in case. Her presence alone helped me feel safe. I glanced around, trying to take in our surroundings, but words jumbled around in my head, making it difficult to think. The river snaked across a dark, shadowy landscape dotted with, what was the word? _Stalagmiti_? I felt my eyebrows press together as I tried to think.

Behind the girl and I, a scratchy, old voice huffed. We turned around to find ourselves facing an old person in a suit. They held a large mirror in one hand, and a briefcase in the other. I pressed myself closer to the girl, who put her hand protectively over me in turn.

“Well, seems as it worked, more or less.” The stranger raised an eyebrow at the girl beside me, and I followed their gaze to her face. The girl’s brow was furrowed, and I could tell she was picking at whatever information she had left in her own mind.

“A lawyer...?” The girl asked slowly, as if she weren’t used to saying the words. Her voice had an accent, which I acknowledged as something familiar. The stranger- perhaps a lawyer as the girl had suggested- gave a small smirk.

“Yes, indeed my dear. You seem to have a small case of amnesia. Here, this might help jog your memories.” The lawyer held up the mirror so the girl and I could see ourselves. I was wearing an olive sweater over a plain white long-sleeved shirt, which I tugged the collar of so the folded fabric hung over the neckline. The girl beside me wore a red jacket and maroon skirt. Upon her head, a floppy green hat was falling over her dark brown hair. Upon further inspection in the mirror, I found that I too had similar hair, only mine fell just past my ears, while hers fell in loose curls just above her waist. I noted we shared several features: the same dark eyes, sculpted nose, and olive skin. I came to conclude that the girl was my sibling, as only a few aspects of our faces seemed to set us apart. My face was rounder, and my eyes gleamed mischievously, much more so than her soft, intelligent gaze did.

“You two are orphaned siblings,” The lawyer explained slowly, as if they feared we wouldn’t understand them. “Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Your parents left a great deal of money in a bank trust, and I am here to take you somewhere safe for the time being.” They nodded with satisfaction, as if this information confirmed all we needed to know. Their words did bring back splinters of memories; dancing around a kitchen with my sister, singing in a language I only somewhat recognized. _Stalagmiti_? No, _stalagmite._ I mumbled something in a different language, full of harsh consonants I wasn’t used to. The lawyer chuckled nervously. “Yes, child, yes, but let’s hurry along before you accidentally summon something.” Quickly, the lawyer herded us along, towards what I assumed was an exit. We ascended up a flight of stairs out into the open air, cars beeping nearby. The lawyer brought us to the curb, where a cab was parked waiting for us. We climbed inside, and soon found ourselves speeding out of state. I gazed out the window as landmarks blurred past.

“Where are we going?” Bianca asked, breaking the silence. The lawyer chuckled.

“Washington D.C., my dear. The ride is only a few hours, so feel free to rest. Your things are under the seats.” Bianca rummaged under our seats to test the lawyer’s words, and soon pulled out two suitcases. She put the one labeled with my name beside me before digging through her own stuff.

“Exactly how many hours will it be?” Bianca asked skeptically. I didn’t see why she needed to ask so many questions. The lawyer seemed to be telling the truth, so I trusted them. Why didn’t she?

“About four, give or take a little. Feel free to doze off for a bit, we have plenty of time.” The lawyer said coolly. Bianca frowned, but I decided to take their advice. The two kept chattering as I closed my eyes.

 

Dreams invaded my sleep.

A black and brown dog sped through a forest in a panic. Trees dipped and swept at them, as if angered by the canine’s presence. The screech of a large bird echoed from somewhere nearby. The dog skidded to a stop as a pure white horse cantered to a halt before them, blocking the way. The dog bayed with fear as the bird approached, but the horse stood still. The canine tried dashing to the side to get around the horse, but it moved to continue blocking the dog. They wailed more urgently, and I could make out part of the bird now. It was a giant eagle, towering over both the creatures before it. The dog whimpered and skittered around, still trying to escape. The eagle was almost upon them, and I wanted to call out a warning, but I found that I was unable to. A pounding voice echoed through my mind.

_You have hidden them from my sight, Brother, but they will not stay safe long. If I ever catch sight of them, I will not show mercy. When It comes true, let them know that it was because of them._

Images flashed in my mind.

I was encased in a dark shield as a woman ran towards me. I tried to reach out to her, but the ceiling suddenly collapsed with a flash of lightning, burying her with rubble and blocking her from my view. My ears rang, and I could sense that she was gone. The scene switched.

A tattered girl stood defensively on a hill in the rain, holding a shield. She had dark colored hair, and wore mostly black to match. She looked in pain, but ready to make a last stand. Two, also injured, boys ushered a much younger girl past the defender. One of the boys had a limp. The younger girl had blonde hair, and was wearing an army coat that was at least three sizes too large for her. The three were obviously in despair, but hurried down the opposite side of the hill, calling for help. I was suddenly the young girl. Monsters had been attacking us, trying to hunt us down. Once we reached the large house in the distance, we would be safe. We could get help then. A flash of lightning struck behind us, and a scream echoed across the valley. A few children sprinted towards us, and I collapsed to my knees. The scene shifted once more.

More rain. I was inside a car with three others, two boys sat in the backseat with me as a woman drove. I recognized one of the boys as the kid with a limp from the other scene. He seemed panicked. The boy beside him was asking for an explanation. The boy had startling green eyes and disheveled black hair. I assumed he was the son of the woman driving. We were apparently being chased by something. More lightning struck, and the car flipped on the road.

I blinked awake to Bianca shaking me.

“Come on, Nico. We’re here.”


	7. Together/Apart (V:LD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith is a galra- a species of uncommon domestic pet. Lance volunteers at a shelter, fostering animals. They have one month together. Conspiracies are unlocked, beliefs tested, and society shifts."  
> Published: 2017-05-15  
> Inspired by Before I Sleep by HeatedHeadwear (SplickedyHat), Loophole by saccharineSylph, and Unwanted Free Ugly Troll by orphan_account.
> 
> Petstuck!VLD AU. Being rewritten because I apparently can never stop rewriting stuff i've already posted.

Sometimes your new roommate is obnoxious. Sometimes they’re rude, or have bad manners. Or, sometimes, they’re purple and furry and hissing at you through their muzzle from behind the bars of a cage.

“Why do i have to take care of this guy?” Lance sighed. Shay and Hunk scooted the kennel further into Lance’s living room, jostling the animal inside who growled in annoyance. 

“Because you volunteered to foster,” Hunk set down the cage and wiped sweat from his brow. Shay stretched her arms and she stepped back to avoid a swipe from the shelter pet.

“You bribed me into it, dude! I don’t know how to take care of a galra!” Lance complained. “Dogs and cats I can do, but this? Nope. Nope nope nope,”

“Oh, don’t worry! There’s a pamphlet with the supplies, and you can always look it up,” Shay smiled warmly. “You were taking engineering classes, weren’t you? You can manage a Google search.”

Lance mumbled a complaint and stared at the purple lump that was currently glaring daggers at him. He didn’t know much about the species, but to his knowledge this one was pretty average- minus the size. Most galra were purple, sometimes with markings, and came in a wide variety of fur textures, but most never got larger than a medium-sized dog. This galra was one of the more mammalian-looking breeds, extremely fluffy with big ears outlined by white stripes. The fur around its face was darker and shaggier, spiking along the nape of its neck like a cheetah cub’s mane. All in all, fairly average- except that it was practically person-sized. It was maybe as long as Lance was tall, its eerie yellow eyes locked intently on him. 

Distantly, he heard the front door close. Hunk and Shay had snuck away while he was musing over his new roommate. Lance cursed quietly, prompting a low growl from the galra. 

This was going to be an interesting month.

As Shay had said, a pamphlet on the caretaking of galra had been left by the door, along with a large bag of food, harness, leash, and collar. Lance picked up the pamphlet and glanced at the cover.

_ YOU AND YOUR PET GALRA _

He hummed and quickly flipped through the pages. It was generally unimpressive, more advertisements than any helpful care tips. 

Then something crashed over.

Lance rushed into the living room to find the kennel on its side, the galra awkwardly flipped over inside. The strap of its muzzle had gotten caught on the edge of a bar, preventing it from sitting upright again. Lance took in the scene for a moment, then burst out laughing.

“Way to go, genius! Let me guess: A certain _someone_ tried to get out of its cage?” He chuckled, seating himself against one side of the kennel.

Then he got kicked in the head.

“What was that for?!” Lance whined, whipping around to face the galra.

“Hmgmmhm!” It mumbled. Lance stared.

“...What?”

“ _ Grhm. Hm. Hmm. Hm, _ ” It repeated.

“...Hold on,” Lanced gingerly reached through the bars of the kennel, slipping the muzzle off of the galra. It righted itself and shook its head.

“I am not an  _ ‘it.’ _ ”

Lance yelped and reeled backwards into the opposite wall. The galra snickered in their cage and circled around.

“Oh, who’s the genius now?” They sneered.

“You can  _ talk _ ?!” Lance managed, poorly managing to suppress a voice crack. “Well, okay, I’ve seen videos of like, you guys mimicking stuff but you can  _ talk _ talk?”

“Yes, I can  _ talk  _ talk,” The purple animal sat on their haunches, amused. “And I see you can too- with difficulty,”

“Hey!” Lance stood and made his way over to the cage, trying not to seem afraid. He’d been bitten by foster animals before, but never  _ kicked _ and  _ talked back _ to by them. Would the same mechanics even apply with galras? Would it work with  _ this  _ galra? They were practically the same size as him. How did a galra even get this big?

“Okay, so… If you’re not an it, what... are you?” Lance started.

“A  _ he _ , thank you for asking,” The galra seemed to relax a bit.

“Let’s start over. The name’s Lance. Do you have a name?”

“Keith.” 

The name was so simple- So... _ unfitting _ for a pet, Lance wasn’t sure he had heard the galra right.

“ _ Keith? _ ”

“Yes,  _ Keeeeeith _ ,” He repeated. “ _ I. Am. Your. New. Foster. Pet.  _ And as much as I love this  _ tender bonding moment _ we’re having here, could I be let out of this cage now?”

Lance righted the kennel and opened the door, from which Keith promptly dashed with impressive speed. As Lance watched the galra relish in his newfound freedom by stretching out on the floor, he felt a creeping suspicion that he was woefully underprepared for the month ahead.

The average galra could grow to about the size of a labrador retriever, live for about ten years, and are incapable of the use of tools or forming sentences on their own- At least, according to what Lance found on the internet. Keith, comfortably sprawled out and taking up the remaining two-thirds of the couch beside him, promptly called bullshit. According to him, galra on average were at  _ least  _ a head taller than a human, the oldests living for over a hundred years, and- as Keith amply demonstrated, were more than capable of speaking on their own.

“It’s a conspiracy against us,” Keith groaned, glancing at Lance’s laptop. “Market galra when they’re still little, feed us that branded crap, then once we’re getting too old or too big-” he traced his thumb across his neck and draped himself backwards over the edge of the cushions. 

“Great, wonderful, but what the hell can you eat? I can’t find anything besides the chow.”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know everything about my species, do  _ you  _ know everything about humans?”

“I know enough to not die or get sick from eating the wrong food,” Lance flopped back against the cushions with a sigh. “Let’s try again: What do you want to eat that you know won’t kill you?”

“Steak or something?” Keith flipped onto his stomach. “Meat is usually a safe bet.”

Lance pushed his laptop onto the couch and stood.

“I have bacon, will that kill you?”

“No.”

“Good, bacon it is.”

* * *

  
  


As it turned out, bacon did in fact have no negative effects on galra, and Keith seemed amply satisfied for the evening. So much so, in fact, that he curled up in a ray of sunlight and fell asleep, giving Lance another chance to research the species without Keith’s quiet, bitter commentary over his shoulder.

However, the internet did not provide much new information besides what Keith had written off as false, which left a single alternative.

Hesitantly, Lance reached for his phone.

> _Shiro, my man _
> 
> _ My main dude  _
> 
> _ Bro, homie  _
> 
> _ Bromie _
> 
> _ What trouble did you get yourself into this time? _
> 
> _ Well, A: Not exactly trouble  _
> 
> _ and B: I entirely blame Hunk  _
> 
> _ Should I be concerned, and is anyone hurt? _
> 
> _ Only my feelings  _
> 
> _ Because you immediately presume i’ve gotten myself into a predicament.  _
> 
> _ Did you? _
> 
> _ …  _
> 
> _ Yes  _
> 
> _ But nothing major  _
> 
> _ Hunk and Shay assigned me a new foster pet  _
> 
> _ Ah, I see. _
> 
> _ And I take it you need advice? _
> 
> _ Yes please  _
> 
> _ Oh wise and experienced Shirogane, teach me your ways  _
> 
> _ What’s the situation? _
> 
> _ Well, the new foster pet is  _
> 
> _ Uncommon?  _
> 
> _ And I can’t get any good info on like  _
> 
> _ What they need to survive and all that helpful stuff  _
> 
> _ Before you ask: Yes I tried the internet, but I was promptly told it was all,  _
> 
> _ And I quote,  _
> 
> _ “Complete bullshit”  _
> 
> _ Watch your language. _
> 
> _ Not my words  _
> 
> _ Fine, fine. What’s the species?  
>  _
> 
> _ Well  _
> 
> _ Like I said, it’s uncommon  _
> 
> _ But I recall you’ve fostered some before  _
> 
> _ Is it a galra? _
> 
> _ Yeah  _
> 
> _ It’s alright, you know. Just hearing about them doesn’t bother me. _
> 
> _ I know, sorry  _
> 
> _ But, yeah, a galra  _
> 
> _ He’s very talkative  _
> 
> _ And everything I’ve seen so far says he shouldn’t exist  _
> 
> _ Ah, I know what you mean. Need me to come over? _
> 
> _ That would be nice, thanks  _
> 
> _ On my way. _


End file.
